ubbiliousfandomcom-20200213-history
Ekêno Saurigäidanilari
Description Ekêno Saurigäidanilari was born 1/4/306,783 and is famous for being the first Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain. He was a given Gold Level honors for her contributions to the Moobish Daanshi War, in which he served as an Ek'klíss and Captain. Ekêno is one of the few Chosen in the Mosinque Golden Era. He is good friends with Fetryshrik Dolementva and Ríjavenja Osoboreik, and is married to Vivixen Army Alector Captain Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett. Early Life Ekêno Saurigäidanilari was born and raised from Capryka City, Capryka. As a young child he was close with his mother and father, though his mother died in ‘791 from Klíss poisoning. He always had a rivalry with his younger brother, Fídalis. Fídalis was more rebellious while Ekêno was straight edged and focused on schooling and klíss training. Ekêno transferred from regular schooling to the Mo Gélïshin Klíss School at age 9 after his Klíss prowness was evident. Ekêno was discovered to have a mutation that caused his muscles to be dense similar to females and Vivixen, this caused him to have strength far exceeding that of a normal Daruung male. With this and the Klíss strength inherited from his parents, Ekêno felt confident in his powers and set a goal to join the Vivixen Army and be a soldier. His father Edvenmáli suffered from cancer for multiple years, and annually he and his sons would go to Aoris lottery drawings in which the government would give out a limited number of fully curing Aoris shots to sick or injured peoples. They went from '799 - '801, but Edvenmáli unfortunately did not win in the lottery and died 2/13/306,801 YA. Before this, he spoke to his sons and instilled his hope in his sons that they would make amends with each other and do great things. Ekêno took this deeply and decided to join the Vivixen Army, he tried to reconcile with his brother, but Fidalis was devastated at the loss of his father and was convinced that Edvenmáli loved Ekêno more than him. Giving into his frustration however, Ekêno said some cruel words to his brother that seemed to be the final straw, and Fidalis decided to separate himself from the world and moved south to the Byb Jungle to be close with the planet and Mo. Vivixen Army Enrollment The few weeks between the end of his schooling and start of his Vivixen Army career Ekêno spent selling off his family's assets and getting things put into storage. His brother had decided to become a hermit, and his parents were both dead. Ekêno however sought support from his school friends and would party as well, all convince he would do well in training camp and be admitted into the Army. In '801 the standards were somewhat lowered, but the Moobish Daanshi War had not begun yet and the increased lowered standard that allowed most of the Daruungs to be admitted into the Army had not begun yet. In Vivixen Army Prep Camp met Fetryshrik Dolementva and Juliavna Aorabesela, both Daruungs also looking to join. Fetryshrik was extremely impressed by Ekêno’s strength, and the twos' personalities blended well and they became fast friends. Fetryshrik was interested in being deployed on Eladaan as a translator, as was his girlfriend Juliavna, but a week before being deployed, she found out she was pregnant and instead did communications work on Ubbilious until she gave birth. Moobish Daanshi War Ekêno was initially promoted as Ek’klíss to squad Eyola-B21, a smaller squad of 64. They and two other squads were sent to the Ylisis region of Voern to destroy air bases and communications. Most Moobish squads were deployed to these areas with airbases and such, most Daanshi lived underground in contained living due to the pollution and nearly unlivable atmosphere. Only a few billion Daanshi lives above ground defending these structures. On Ekêno’s third mission, he was already in a good position of respect by his squad mates, they were all quite impressed by his fighting ability, despite being a Daruung male. The squad leader, Jyminíndas Etondòlei was among them and begun coaching him immediately. This lasted for about two months, until after a surprise attack on the squad killed Etondólei and two others. Before he died, Etondólei deferred captain to Ekêno. The next day on their way back to camp, a transmission was picked up. A squad, Cyndar-D231 had been sending radio signals to the vicinity for two days. The squad was trapped in a cave with large amounts of Daanshi forces keeping them trapped in. Ekêno and Eyola-B21 listened to the transmission, it would be tough to rescue the squad on their own without airships or artillery, but the trapped squad potentially could be killed in that time. Ekêno decided that the squad would go and rescue Cyndar-D231 and split the squad to scope out the area and strategize. They found a sharply sloped hill around the cave, with was actually a blocked mine reinforced with a klíss shield maintained by the squad, and Ekêno decided a third of the squad would slide down in and attack the Daanshi forces outside the entrance on one side while the another third snuck up behind the Daanshi and struck. The remaining would keep communications with the trapped squad and and get the door open from the other side. The plan went extremely well, Ekêno was in the front lines, sliding down the hill with a big klíss shield projecting the squad. The back squad slaughtered the off guard Daanshi, and the remaining of the squad found out the trapped Moobish were mostly holding the door closed themselves as to keep out the Daanshi, the trapped squad let down their shield and burst from the mine. They then joined Ekêno’s squad in slaughtering the Daanshi. Together they were very successful and no Moobish died, there were only some minor injuries. The Moobish praised Ekêno for his tactics and success. After the squads made it back to a base, they both rested for a few weeks. The Eyola-B21 did 5 low risk and patrol missions after this until the end of the War. Ekêno killed 216 Daanshi in his war service. Post-War Ekêno received gold level honors for his war service, and was quickly received as a war hero, and revered by Daruungs across the world and in the Army. He also caught the eye of fellow gold level honored veteran, Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett. The two began a mutual respect after a friendly duel where Alex how strong he was for a Daruung male, and in general. They also began an affair that soon most of the Army knew about, which only increased their power. Ekêno caught up with Fetryshrik Dolementva as well, his wife Juliavna Aorabesela was killed in the War, and their young daughter Allaza Dolementva was mostly being raised by Fetryshrik's mother. After the war Fetryshrik took a more active role in her life, however. Throughout this time, Alexenástrazsa was dead set-on heading to Earth and contacting Humans as soon as possible. After consulting with Moobish scientists and seeing the research for herself, she saw that the Human species was reaching its peak quickly, and was doomed to destroy itself and plant quickly if intervention did not occur quickly. The War had delayed the mission to reach Earth, and Alector Captain Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas believed the Moobish were too weak and vunerable, as well as threatening, because they had just annihilated a species and planet. Ekêno agreed with Alex that the humans must be reached as soon as possible. In '803, Alex had consulted with rocket scientists, human specialists, other politicians, about making contact with Earth. Whispers began that Alexenástrazsa would challenge Shìrrvena to an Alector Captain duel, in which the winner becomes Captain, sometimes resulting in death. This duel happened for one in four Captains due to them holding on to their seat too long or being incompetent. At least 35% of the Vivixen Army must approve of this duel for it to take place. During this time, Alexenástrazsa had grown rather popular within the Army, with her friend Ríjavenja Osoboreik as her left hand. On 12/20/306,803, Alexenástrazsa asked for an Alector Captain duel, and Ríjavenja was the first to stand with her. When Ekêno did as well, nearly all Daruung soldiers (many had retired after the War) did as well. In all, she got 61% of the vote to have the duel happen, which Shìrrvena accepted. Ríjavenja won her duel against Sìvar-Captain Yyníesha Aeríkosos a week later, and Alexenástrazsa in her Alector Captain duel the day after that prevailed as well. She had even killed her opponent, Shìrrvena Hëshmandolas, which was a somewhat controversial move. Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain Ekêno remained in the Vivixen Army until '806 when the Daruung Earth Police was created. He was appointed Daruung Earth Police Alpo Captain by a council of Moobish and humans. He recommended Fetryshrik Dolementva as his Vice Alpo Captain due to his loyalty, integrity, and translation abilities. They were interviewed and approved and inaugurated on 2/1/306,806 YA, in a highly publicized ceremony. In the ceremony they walked through a Klíss blessed runway-like pool nakedthis was no big deal to the Moobish who aren't very prudish when it comes to nudity, they aren't an overly sexual species, but the humans were a bit scandalized and some networks blurred the footage. Some people were also like "where are their dicks" and had to be educated that Moobish male's genitals stay mostly tucked inside of them unless engaged in sexual activities (like a number of animal species)., and were met by high level Moobish and human figures at the end. They were then clothed in new, white Earth Police garments, and Mo appeared in semi-physical form. She blessed each of them and the new branch of Defense before disappearing again. For the next years he helped bridge the gap between the Moobish and the humans, signing alliances with 160 countries and having Daruung Police Bases and Approe Teleporters built in each of them. The Daruung Earth Police were significantly successful, lowering crime rates in the aligned countries 30-70%. They also crippled illegal drug trade, sex trafficking, and other dark schemes. In 4/6/306,809 YA, the Daruung Earth Police and Vivixen Army with approval from the UN invaded North Korea and overthrew the government. They then held the country for an agreed three months, repairing infrastructure and helping the citizens before relinquishing it to South Korea to unite the two again. On 2/16/306,808 YA a powerful klissin named Asaballnía Xeroknis attacked and Ekêno briefly died and had to be revived with an Aoris syringe. Personal Life Ekêno had a close relationship with his father, and was deeply affect when he died. Ekêno's strained relationship with his brother worsened after his father's death, but they made amends a bit in '809. Alexenástrazsa and Ekêno had been somewhat dating since '803, but became much closer after his brief death, publicly going on dates. Ekêno proposed to Alex on 4/8/306,809 YA on a private space pod traveling in front of a super nova. Alex had stated she'd never seen something so amazing, and Ekêno stated "I can think of one even more." Alexenástrazsa announced their engagement on a a televised Army Update on 4/10/306,809 YA. The two got married with the biggest wedding ever in the Caprykan fields on 1/5/306,810 YA. Nearly every member of the Vivixen Army and Daruung Earth Police attended, which was tens of thousands. Even Ekêno's estranged brother Fídalis Saurigäidanilari attended. The two had a beautiful and lovely ceremony which was also highly publicized on Earth. Alex soon after started her "Alector Maternity Leave" and had her daughter Saörla Saurigäidonett on 5/2/306,812 YA, Rílamina Saurigäidonett on 11/15/306,813 YA, and had with their third child Essven Saurigäidonett on 3/10/306,815 YA. Perceptions Many Earth leader find Ekêno a good leader and are not overly afraid to speak with him. He has gained and lost support for his motion to instate the Moobish-Human Relationship Act, which decriminalized the relationships in '812. Gallery Army portrait ekeno.png|Ekeno's official Earth Police portrait in '806 Ekeno headshot v3 bg clear.png|Ekeno's official Earth Police portrait in '815 Ekeno.png|Ekeno in his Army days, '806 Ekeno teen.jpg|Ekeno in Sims 4 Ekeno and Fet.png|Fetryshrik and Ekeno in uniform ekeno armor and outfits.jpg|Casual, Vivixen Army, Earth Police outfit Ekeno and alex sketch.png|Ekeno and Alex '811 cc ea cliff 11.jpg|Alexenástrazsa and Ekeno in '815 fet and ekeno 3.jpeg|Fetryshrik and Ekeno hanging out on Earth Cc squad casual 7.png|Ekeno with his friends: Rijavenja, Fetryshrik, and Alex Ekeno portrait1.png|Ekeno in '813 03-04-18_6-36-49 PM.png|Alex and Ekeno's wedding Ekeno alex wedding.png|Alex and Ekeno's wedding IMG 0380.jpg|Ekêno portrait in '806 IMG_5791.jpg|Ekêno in his Earth Police Formal Outfit IMG 4963 (7).jpg|Alex and Ekêno in '804 Ekeno bg.png|Ekeno fighting on Voern ekeno closeup 6 bg.png|Ekeno on Voern Notes Category:Moobish Category:Daruung Category:Present day Category:Character Category:Daruung Earth Police